For his death
by Blood of Divergent Fandom
Summary: rewriting Tris prior is a assassin hunting down the killer of her dad but will she spare him when she finds out that its fours dad or kill him anyway? Lynn is very into this story coz everyone else is ditching her :( swearing killing and very bloody deaths/killing
1. Chapter 1

Running, running away...

My father has died, my mother in Acoma, Brother is 3,000 miles away, that do I have left?

(Past!)

Me and dad are walking to his work place which actually a secret agent hide out, you see my father is high up here and when I was 5 my dad took me here for the first time and I found out that he was a 'hero' as I liked to think but once I turned 9 I started to train to fight and I wanted to become a assassin, but not like kill people, I want to save the other people from dying.

But one day when it was my 14th birthday daddy took me to a gym and he said that it was all mine so we stayed their till night, which I chose and a man in a black outfit killed my father! I didn't spare him though I got the gun and shot him and shot and shot him then tied him to the punching bag and beat him broke every single bone in his body! But some other guys came in that worked for my dad saw me beating him and pulled me back. They asked what happened and I told them everything, It was my fault he was dead if I had listened and left when he said he would be alive but no! I KILLED HIM; HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!

Ever since that day I would train and train to kill the leader who done this to my dad, Soon after my father death my mother went in Acoma from eating medicine to help her bare father's death... I lived with my 2 year older brother Caleb in the mansion we owned. But when I turned 16, Caleb left and went to live with his girlfriend Susan 3,000 miles away...

After that I had a Godmother called Tori and Godfather called Amar who looked after me, as they worked with my dad they knew what I felt. I loved them like my real parents even though I knew they weren't.

(End of Past)

I stop running when I reach my gym, I open the door and wrap up my knuckles, and I beat up the punching bag with everything that's on my mind. 'Dads death, mums in Acoma, brother left me alone, Tori and Amar sending me off to high school, everyone under estimating me by my size!' and then the bag drops, I move to the next one, drop, next one, drop, next one, drop , next one, drop and the next one, drop! When I stop I hear clapping, I spin around and see Lynn. I run up to her and pull her into a hug. "I've missed so much!"I say crying into her shoulder. Lynn was my best friend since birth, she knew everything about me, and I mean everything! I tell her how I'm being forced to go to 'Dauntless high' but she goes there to so I'm actually kind of excited.

"Hey Tris, in school, call yourself six, and when people say why tell them you broke 6 punching bags in 1 and a half hours!" she says. I grin and say ok, We race back to my house and get ready for school tomorrow, as I'm joining in the mind of a semester I need to look tough, so Lynn picks out black jean shorts, a 'bitch, hell is that way' crop top, with a pair of combat boots, I love it, I have tattoos on my back and collar and one small one on my side, all of them in view. I pick out a black belly hoop and put it on my desk. Lynn dyes the end of my hair black with red highlights! I love it.


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn slept over; even though we have like 8 spare rooms she slept on floor next to my bed? I wake up to the evil sound of my alarm clock and Lynn shaking me! "IM UP!" I yell. She laughs and goes into the bathroom next door with the clothes she picked out; dark red jean shorts, black vest and midnight blue Vans, and a hell load of hoops for her endless piercings and a studded hair band (she hasn't shaved her head she has long navy blue hair!). I take a quick shower and put on my clothes, we meet in the kitchen and we grab 2 deep red apples each and save them for lunch and we eat strawberries as breakfast. We walk outside and we pick my black Ferrari 458 Italia!

Once we arrive at school everyone eyes our car, me and Lynn just laugh and I park right in front of the gates in the car pack. We hop out and I get stared at... I tell Lynn and she just links out arms and we walk to the bleachers as where early. "LYNN! COME HERE NOW" yells someone-Shauna-Me and Lynn look at each other and shrug then we walks with linked arms to Shauna and some of her friends. "Hey Shaun!" I say pissing her off. "Don't call me Shaun, I'm not a boy!" she snaps, me and Lynn just laugh and Lynn says "What do you want, can't you see me and 'six' are busy making fun of people who walk by?!" I point at some girl who's got her skirt a bit too high. "SLUT!" Me and Lynn yell

"So immature, anyway Lynn, I wanted to introduce 'six' to my friends!"Shauna says. I just stand there and yell "LINE UP!", they do so and I go up to a tall boy and shake his hand he says he's Zeke, then a tall girl called Christiana, then boy named Uriah, Marlene, Will and lastly a boy, but he's on his phone. "OI KID MIND INTRODUCING YOUSELF, STOP BEING A DICK" I yell at him. He looks up and the others gasp, he has anger in eyes and says "what did you say!" I get all in his face and say "dick!"

He tries to punch me in the jaw but I dodge and knee him the stomach, he tries to punch my nose but I grab his wrist, twist it and push him against a tree, I punch him in the face over and over but he kicks my shin but I don't budge till to hands grab me and pull me back! "GET OFF ME!" I scream. The kid who I just beat up falls to ground in pain. Lynn runs to me and holds my wrists. I look around and theirs a crowd around me! I spin around and see a tall strong boy still holding my shoulders. I whack his arms away and push past all the kids and see Tori and Amar come up to me and say "what happened?!" I tell them and Amar picks me up over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN, I DONT WANT TO SAY SORRY!" I scream.

The boy, who held me, is helping the other kid up and Amar says "say sorry to Eric or I'll ban you from the gym for a week!" "Four its ok just hold Six back so she can't hurt him anymore till she says sorry" Says Tori. Four nods and grabs my shoulder with force. "SORRY!" I yell, Lynn laughs and walks up to me. "Nicely Six, we need that gym so we can beat him up after school!" she whispers. I laugh and say in a very cheesy British accent "Eric, your majesty, I am so sorry for whooping your ass." Me and Lynn walk away and head to our first class (Tori and Amar both have normal jobs as teachers and they gave Tris the same schedule as Lynn) Science... yay?


	3. Chapter 3

I and Lynn walk to science..."Your Caleb's sister, aren't you." Says Miss Matthews, our science teacher, "ya, and?" I say. She ignores my comment and tells us to sit down. Then that kid, Four, walks in and sits with us right at the back... "Hi, I guess I never introduced myself, I'm Four, and Amar said I'm your look out or something..." Four says. "That homosexual donkey!" I whisper but Lynn heard and smirked. "Ok, number boy; I guess you might want to go sit with the sluts over there making gooey eyes with you..." I say pointing to a group of girls giggling and drooling.

"I'd like to sit with you guys actually I mean if you don't mind." He says. Lynn just nods and Miss Matthews yap on about Chemistry till she asks me some question. , "Miss Prior, may you answer on the bored, as it seemed you played so much attention!" I grin, what she doesn't know is that I had a science tutor sing 3 grade and I got only A and A+ so she can ef-herself.

I walk up to the board and grab the purple and red makers. I wrote an A+ explanation and at the end I got the red marker and wrote 'NEXT TIME YOU CAN FUCK YOURSELF JEANIE!' then sit down. After Miss Matthews looks at with shock and points to the door but as I'm leaving Lynn says "she's right, you should fuck yourself and I know 'get out' and I'd love to!" she says walking with me. Once where out we burst out laughing. I high five Lynn then we head to the blenchers and just listen to music!

(AFTER THE BELL!)

Lynn says we have Music next which is really funny. We get up and walk to class then I remember this is Tori's class! I run up to some cute fair skinned boy and say "Umm sorry to interrupt but could I borrow your sweatshirt I need to hide from Tori my music teacher!" I say with pleading eyes. "Ok, but I got Music next so want to sit next to me, I'm Jai by the way!" he says while handing me his sweatshirt.

We walk to class and I have the hood up, he smiles at me with his cute green eyes,_ OH NO! WHAT AM I SAYING! _We sit down and Lynn wiggles her eyebrows at me but I just throw my easer at her! Ok class I want you guys to get in a group of 3 and sing a song!" say Tori.

_**MAHAHAH YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT SONG IT IS HEHEH OK IM HIGH, JK I ATE A LOT OF JELLY BABIES XOX**_


End file.
